


What's Up With Sokka

by dickard23



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickard23/pseuds/dickard23
Summary: Sokka ends up comatose after attempting to rescue Azula from the New Ozai Society. A love triangle forms while he is out, and little Sokka has a mind of its own. Who will he choose in the end? Lots of smut and people being ridiculous just because.





	

103AG

Fire Nation Palace Infirmary

Katara paced up and down the floor so much that Aang thought she was going to walk right through it.

“Wouldn’t you feel better if you sat down with me?" he tried with a weak smile.

  
 “I’d feel better if we could get a FUCKING doctor out here to tell us what’s going on with Sokka.” She looked ready to storm into the room.

  
 The nurse had been by twice, claiming the doctor would be by as soon as he could, but Katara was not pleased. “Where the hell is Zuko?” She was ready to kill him for this.

***

The Fire Lord could not catch a break. His latest operation caused dozens of casualties. He had six dead soldiers whose families wanted explanations, not to mention compensation, and a number of wounded soldiers.

They had managed to recover some of the missing children, but many of them were still missing and those parents were even angrier than before.

“You could find his daughter, but not my son.”

 Ungrateful, the lot of them. He was busting his balls every day for his country and it was never enough.

Someone knocked on the door.

“WHAT?”

 A servant timidly came in. “Master Katara is starting to lose it. If someone doesn’t let her see her brother soon.”

 Zuko groaned. And I’m a terrible friend to boot. Sokka was in the infirmary because of him, and Zuko had not given him one thought all morning.

“I’m coming now.”

Katara had already taken out two guards. She was ready to take on some more when Zuko ordered them all to stop.

“What happened to Aang?”

Katara knocked him out first. She knew he’d object to her tactics so she bopped him on the head when he wasn’t looking. The waterbender pointed to the floor.

  
 Zuko groaned. “Please revive him, and the guards, and I”ll get the head doctor.”

The man was trying to figure out a strange phenomenon when the Fire Lord knocked on his door.

 “Come in!”

“Can you please come talk to Sokka’s sister? I’m afraid she’s going to kill everyone here if she doesn’t get some kind of explanation.”

“Of course.”

He took his chart and went out to see her.

“What’s wrong with Sokka?”

“Unfortunately, he appears to be comatose.”

“Appears to be? What does that mean?”

“Well, he has yet to open his eyes, speak, or make any other voluntary movements to indicate …”

“I know what comatose is! What I meant was why did you say “appears to be” instead of “is”?”

“Ah, well there’s one thing that does not fit in line with being comatose. According to our heart rate monitor, his heart rate spikes at the same time every day, between 1 and 1:15PM. It stays elevated for 10-15 minutes or so, and the readings are what you would expect from someone who is awake, but just asleep as opposed to being comatose.

I have been combing through the literature, but I cannot find an explanation. I hope, though, that this is his way of trying to wake up.”

Katara pursed her lips. “You’ll keep us updated, if he gets better … or worse.”  
 

“We will, and I know I can’t guarantee anything, but I am hopeful. His superficial wounds are healing nicely, and our exam showed no indication of brain damage.”

“Thank you doctor.”

Katara took her still dizzy boyfriend back to their room.

“You weren’t just lying to be nice,” Zuko questioned once she was out of earshot.

 “No, I do think Sokka will wake up, sooner or later.”

***

Azula groaned as she struggled to sit up. She had fared better than Sokka, but everything hurt. At least he’s asleep. He doesn’t have to know how much it sucks to be too hurt to move.

 _At least you can move_ a chastising voice fired back into her brain.

The voices in Azula’s head had never quite stopped, even after she ran into the Forgetful Valley, even after she found herself in a new town with only vague recollections of her past.

Gratefully though, it was no longer her mother’s voice in her head. To her surprise, it was Ilah’s and Azula hardly remembered her.

The exiled princess rang her bell, summoning her servant to bring her breakfast.

***

A sinking pit formed in Suki’s stomach as she watched Sokka sleep. What if he didn’t wake up?

The Kyoshi Warrior remembered the last time she saw him.

***

Why are you doing this? She shouted at him as he prepared to leave.

I have to he had insisted as he closed his duffle bag.

No you don’t. Azula dug this grave herself. Let her get herself out. Suki couldn’t believe he was going on this suicide mission to rescue their mortal enemy.

Sokka couldn’t do that. To him, this was a matter of honor. Azula had gone there to help her brother. He couldn’t just leave her to die. I can’t do that.

If you do this, I’ll never forgive you she threatened.

We’ll talk when I get back he said calmly, with a cold detachment she had never seen from him

***

Now he can’t talk Suki thought to herself. I should have gone with him, or at least have supported him instead of fighting.

_What if he can never talk again. What if he thinks I never forgave him?_

Despite herself, Suki forgave him as soon as he left. She knew he couldn’t leave anyone to die, even someone as awful as Azula.

Suki jumped when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw, “Oh you scared me.”

“I’m sorry Suki,” it was the head nurse. “The doctor is on his way to check on Sokka.”

The warrior followed the nurse to see what he was going to do.

To her surprise, the doctor was not in the room with Sokka. Rather, he was observing from a room next door, separated with a two way glass.

“What are you doing?"

“Every day, Sokka shows signs of trying to wake up at the same time. I’m hoping that if I observe him at this time, I’ll see what it is that is causing him to stir.”

“You don’t want to watch from inside his room.”

“I could do that, but if he’s reacting to something, or someone, my presence may be disruptive.”

 It was 1:00 now. Nothing so far, so they waited.

It wasn’t until 1:17 that anything happened.

***

Azula was running late. Her servant did not show up to take her on her afternoon walk, so Azula had to crawl to her walker and get herself moving.

_Useless woman!_

_She helps you every day. Perhaps she had an emergency today._

_Oh can it Grandma!_

Azula opened the door and made her way to the chair next to Sokka.

When he first got to the infirmary, he looked awful, a cut on his face, burns on his chest, and a broken leg. He looked like a desecrated mummy.

The wounds only got uglier before they started to heal.

Her hand gently grazed his face, tracing his scar. “You look like a pirate,” she joked, a very cute pirate.

“Why is she touching him?” Suki yelled. She shouldn’t be anywhere near him. It was her fault Sokka was hurt.

The doctor shushed her.

Sokka was starting to show signs of alertness. Whatever Azula was doing was working.

She reached into the drawer and pulled out a book, Shuǐhǔ Zhuàn (Water Marsh). It was a story about outlaws that had banded together to form their own army. She had been reading it to him every day. The doctor said that reading to babies helped them learn. She had no idea if that applied to comatose men, but it couldn’t hurt.

About 15 minutes in, the servant appeared to bring Azula back to her room. The reading stopped and Sokka’s heart rate slowly went back down.

The doctor was fascinated by the turn of events. _Was it Azula’s voice that he was responding to? Was it her touch, her fragrance?_ He would need to do some tests, but this looked very promising.

 Suki was not impressed. Why is she the one getting a reaction from him? She wasn’t sure what was going on between them, but she wanted it to stop.

***

The next day, Azula had headed towards Sokka’s room, this time with her servant there to help. Suki was waiting to confront her, but she would have to wait.

 “Azula,” the doctor called out. “Do you have a minute?”

“Um, sure?” She wondered what he wanted. She had been doing her physical therapy every day, and she didn’t set her room on fire, well after that first day.

“I was wondering if I could come with you when you visit Sokka. He responds well to you.”

She raised a brow. “How?”

“Well, I’m not sure, but his heart rate goes up when you visit him. I think he’s trying to awake.”

“What should I do?”

“Do what you would normally do if I wasn’t there, except I’ll be there.”

“Um okay.”

She headed into the room and the doctor watched from the seat near the window as she started to talk to his patient.

She told him that she saw Zuko eat dirt today when he was walking down the hall. What she didn’t say was that saw a servant spill tea on the floor 2 minutes earlier and had waited around the corner to see who would slip in it.

From this angle, the doctor could see Sokka more clearly and understood how he was responding.

When Azula’s time was up, she asked the doctor, “How did I do?"

“You did great. Same time tomorrow?”

She nodded and headed back to her room.

_Now the question is, how do we use this information to help him?_

****

Again, the doctor returned to his books, but even with his new information, nothing there explained what there was to do.

 His former mentor had always told him if you can’t find the answer in the past, then you have to find it in the future.

 He would have to try some new things and see what worked.

The following day, Azula and the doctor went into see Sokka. Suki observed from the room next door.

This time, however, the doctor told her not to speak to Sokka right away. “I want you to try just touching him and see if we can get the same reaction.”

 Azula did as she was told, starting with Sokka’s face and then working her fingertips down his jaw and along his neckline.

No response.

“Now take your hand away and try just reading to him.”

She started to read and almost immediately, Sokka started to react.

“Very interesting,” the doctor started to scribble in his notebook.

Azula asked him what was different.

The doctor pointed to Sokka’s waist and Azula went wide-eyed.

 Underneath his blanket was an obvious erection.

This happens every day?

Azula turned to hide her blush and went back to her reading.

Suki couldn’t see what was happening from the other room, but Azula’s face was telling. What were they doing to him?

She reported to the Fire Lord right away.

***

Zuko was working on something else when she came to him.

“Azula was reading to him?”

“She reads to him every day!”

Zuko frowned. “But that sounds like a nice thing to do.” Why would Azula do that?

“I know and now the doctor is in there with her. He says she’s helping.”

“Maybe she is?” Why, Zuko had no idea, but if the doctor was there to keep Azula out of trouble, he saw no problem with it.

 Suki needed to get into that room. What were they doing to him?

***

Over the next two days, Azula continued to read to Sokka, and he had the same response. The doctor wondered if they pushed things along, if Sokka would wake up.

“You want me to what?” Azula questioned as she got ready to leave her room.

“I think it might be just the thing to wake him up.”

Heck no. You are a princess, not a call girl!

You wanted your chance to help him, here it is.

Can’t they get someone else to do that part?

Do you really want to be in the room reading while they have a lady of the night servicing him?

“Let’s go,” Azula had one condition. “No one is to witness this.”

A curtain was drawn over the mirror and the doctor waited outside.

“I hope you don’t object to this,” Azula told him as she pushed his blanket out of the way, “But the doctor thinks this will help you wake up.”  
 She slid her hand under his nightgown, finding a turgid organ. Her small hand wrapped around it. He’s quite big.  
 A chill ran through Azula’s spine as she touched him. She was hardly a virgin, but it had been some time since she had been intimate with anyone, and never like this.

She slid her hand up, reaching the bulbous head with her thumb. She could feel his juices coming out of the head and used them to make him slick, sliding her thumb along the vein that ran on his underside.

Slowly, she began to pump her hand up and down.

He could not make any noise, so she had no idea if he liked what she was doing. Was her grasp too firm? Was it too soft?

After a couple of minutes, however, she felt him growing in her hand. He must be liking this somewhat.

Azula could feel her own breath quicken as she started to heat up. Excitement started to grow between her own legs as she wondered what it would be like to climb onto the bed and sink onto Sokka’s erection.

She could not, however, do that to him. This was about helping him wake up, not satisfying her own urges.

She quickened her movements, bringing him closer to his long overdue release.

He started to slowly move his hips upwards, trying to get closer to Azula’s hand.

 A groan escaped his mouth. The first noise he had made since he first got injured.

Azula’s sex started to throb at the sound. She applied even more pressure, squeezing him harshly as she stroked him.

“FUCK!” he hissed as he exploded all over her his own bed.

The machinery connected to Sokka started to light up and make a sound.

 Suddenly, a team of people flooded the room.

 “It’s time,” the doctor declared.

Sokka opened his eyes and his vision was blurry. He tried to speak but his throat was too dry.

“Welcome back,” the doctor told him.

  
 Sokka could barely nod.

  
 “Don’t worry about your voice. It should come back as you get used to being conscious.” He sent the nurse to get Sokka some water.

What about my vision?

  
 Azula took the opportunity to leave the room. She needed to wash her hand and she would rather not have everyone know about this.

***  
When word broke out that Sokka was now awake, everyone rushed to see him. Suki had been the first to arrive, but the head nurse was keeping all visitors out until they could properly assess Sokka.

“He just woke up from a coma.”

“He needs me,” Suki insisted.

“He needs to have his vitals checked,” as well as have a fresh bath. “You will be the first to see him once the doctor approves visitors.”

She would have to wait thirty minutes and she was not happy about it. It was bad enough that she didn’t see anything when he woke up; why was that curtain in the way? but to have to wait outside like a stranger …

Of course, Sokka woke up the one day that Aang had convinced Katara to leave the palace with him and go into Capital City.

 When they returned at the end of the day, she saw a note that had been left her room.

 “Master Sokka has woken up from his coma. He is allowed visitors until 7PM.”

It was already after 5.

 “I knew it Aang. We never should have left the palace.”

“We still have time,” he called as she ran off to her brother.

Katara nearly took out two guards as she made her way down the hall.

Her brother was just about to fall asleep when she bust into the room. “You’re alive.”

He groaned in response. He was able to make noise, but he wasn’t quite able to speak yet.

They had a pen and paper for him, but he had trouble controlling his hand as well. His attempts at writing to Suki was gibberish.

Katara ran her fingers through his hair. “You need a hair cut.” At least, the servant washed it. Sokka’s goatee looked unkempt as well.

She didn’t spend too much time in Sokka’s room. He looked exhausted. “I’m glad you made it,” she said softly before kissing his forehead.

He grunted something before he fell asleep.

***

It took a couple of days for Sokka to find his voice. In the mean time, people spoke to him when he came to visit.

 He would nod in response and sometimes attempt to write something.

Azula wasn’t sure if she should visit him, now that he was awake.

She did want to see how he was doing, but what if he remembered yesterday.

He might be expecting that on a daily basis.

What if he’s just grateful that you woke him up? He may not even remember.

Eventually, curiosity won out and she started to make her way to his room.

Sokka had just finished lunch. They gave him porridge and fruit. He missed meat, but they did not want to tax his digestive system too fast.

 “You are awake,” Azula half expected him to be sleeping.

“Last time I checked,” he teased.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I got set on fire and then knocked off a cliff.”

“Did they give you any painkillers?”

“I got all the good drugs,” Sokka bragged. “But nothing seems to help with the itching.”

“Why don’t you ask for a stick?”

Sokka frowned. “I hadn’t thought of that.”

“I know or else you’d have one,” she smirked.

 Sokka had some questions for her. “How did we get out?”

The last Sokka remembered, he had been badly wounded by enemy fire. Unable to fight, he did the one thing he could do and ran away from their opponents, drawing their fire and giving Azula one chance to get away.

Everything hurt. Sokka could feel the skin on his chest starting to blister, but he still ran with everything he had.

“You’ll never catch me you jerkbenders!”

Of course, they chased him until he had no where to go. He was at the edge of a chasm. There was fire. He fell.

“Well, all of the guards started chasing you, so they couldn’t see me come up behind them.” Azula struck them with fire, with lightening, with anything she could until they all went down.

“By the time I got to you, you were out cold and your leg was broken.” Azula ripped off her shirt, using it as a tourniquet to stop the bleeding.

“I couldn’t get back to the exit because new guards had come to replace the fallen ones, so I blasted a hole out of the cave and hauled you into the woods.”

It took two days for the military to find them. By the time they did, Azula had passed out from exhaustion. They assumed Sokka was just tired as well. No one knew he was comatose until they got him to the palace.

“Why did you rescue me?” he questioned.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

“Zuko said he’d help you if you got into trouble.” 

“That’s funny. You’re the one who came to help me, not Zuko, not his men either.” Her voice sounded cold, detached, but she gave Sokka a warm smile. He smiled back, but before he could say anymore, Katara burst into the room.

“What are you doing here?” she hissed.

“Well, I can tell she aced her etiquette class.”

Sokka snorted.

“You shouldn’t be here.”

“Surely, you don’t mean the infirmary. I’ve been living here for weeks.”

She growled. “Stay away from Sokka. It’s your fault he’s like this!”

“It is not,” Sokka insisted. “She didn’t set me on fire and knock me off a cliff.”

“She may as well have. If she hadn’t joined that stupid …”

Azula bowed out while Sokka and Katara argued. She had better things to do than listen to people talk about how terrible she was, as if she wasn’t even there.

If I wanted to hear more of that crap, I’d visit my mother.

Sokka did defend you. He’s a nice boy.

He’s a taken boy.

***

Between Suki and Katara, Azula had no shortage of enemies in the palace. Neither of them wanted her near Sokka, or in her childhood home at all.

The Princess was getting stronger every day, but she was still too weak to take on either of them, so she avoided them; instead, she visited Sokka either late at night or in the early morning, when he was asleep.

“I would come when you’re awake, but I’m sure they’d freeze me in a block of ice and send me in the pond or something.”

Sokka snored as he slept.

Azula picked up Water Marsh and read the next chapter.

***

Saturday rolled around and Sokka was bored. Other than his visits to the bathroom, he never got to leave his room. The only proof he had of the outside world was the view outside his window.

The doctor agreed that it was time for him to start moving around.

“You won’t be able to walk, even with crutches right now, but we can get you a wheel chair and have a servant push you.”

They took Sokka out for an hour in the afternoons, and he would be able to join his friends at the dinner table.

“Where would you like to go?” the servant questioned.

“Could you take me to the princess’s room?”

“Certainly.”

The servant pushed him there. Azula was lying on the floor, thrusting her hips into the air.

“Are you fornicating with a ghost?” Sokka questioned. “I can come back later.”

The ridiculous questioned caused Azula to fall back onto the floor in laughter. “I’m doing some exercises for my lower back. It’s part of my physical therapy.”

Sokka would be starting that when his cast came off. “Why don’t you visit during the day time?”

“I would if your sister and your girlfriend weren’t trying to kill me.”

That didn’t surprise Sokka at all. “I guess I’ll have to come to you then. Where else would I learn how to move so gracefully.”

 Now, Azula was doing some kind of stretch with her behind in the air.

It was a nice behind, round and … Sokka suddenly realized had an erection. He had been getting a lot of them lately and he wasn’t sure why.

***

He didn’t see Azula again until dinner time.

 “Look what the cat dragged in,” Katara hissed as Azula took a seat next to Ty Lee.

“What was that? You were talking about the rats’ nest you call hair?”

“My hair is not …”

“Calm down. She’s just baiting you,” Aang told her.

Sokka could feel his pants starting to get tight. What is going on with me?

Suki took her seat next to him, glaring at Azula the entire time.

 “You know if you keep your face like that, it will eventually get stuck,” Azula told her.

 Sokka snickered.

 Suki elbowed him.

 “Ow.”

“We’re glad you were able to join us,” Zuko told his friend. “Welcome back.”

“Please tell me there’s meat.”

 “At least you have your priorities, Snoozles.” Toph had arrived that morning.

“You try eating nothing but porridge and berries. It’s like they were trying to kill me.”

Luckily for him, dinner was a turtle duck soup followed by komodo rhino sausage chop suey.

Zuko had the servants bring out champagne to celebrate Sokka’s revival.

“Let’s have toast.”

“To Sokka!”

“To Sokka!”

 They all started to drink.

 Katara frowned. I thought champagne was supposed to be sweet. What she was drinking, however, was very dry.

 “This shit’s good!” Sokka declared. He waved for a servant to refill his glass.

Zuko tried to slow him down. This was an expensive bottle. “Maybe you want some water instead.”

“Oh don’t be cheap,” Azula scolded. “He just woke up from a coma. Give the man some booze!”

 “Yeah!” Toph declared. “Give me more too!”

They were determined to get drunk.

 Zuko only groaned in response.

***

After dinner, they headed out to the drawing room. Normally, this would be a time for dancing, but they were low on men, particularly since Sokka would not be able to dance.

The couches were made of cherry wood, with red silk fabric used to make the cushions. Each couch could seat three comfortably, except for the love seat, which was meant for two, and the single chairs on opposing ends.

Aang and Katara took the love seat. Azula and Zuko each took a single chair. Toph, Ty Lee, and Suki were on one of the couches, and of course, Sokka was in his wheel chair.

 Toph reached over and punched Sokka’s arm.

 “What was that for?"

“That was going off into a battle, facing almost certain death, and not bringing me!”

“I wish I had Tophy. I probably wouldn’t have a broken leg right now.”

“Damn right you wouldn’t have. So Zappy, how did you end up a cripple?” Toph almost didn’t recognize her, walking with a walker.

 Azula raised a brow. “Well, when I blasted through the cave, it started collapsing before we could get out, and a rock hit me in the back.” She didn’t even realize how bad the injury was until she woke up in the infirmary six days later.

“Is it broken?”

“Just a fracture.” It wouldn’t be so bad if she had been treated immediately, but it was two days before anyone found them and another day before they could get her to the infirmary, not to mention her dragging Sokka for several kilometers before she passed out.

“See, this is why you don’t get into epic fights without earthbenders?”

“Maybe Sokka thought you were too busy running your daycare.” 

“I don’t run a daycare, I run a …” Azula was cracking up.

“You’re a bitch. I like you.” 

“You would,” Katara sneered.

“Aw, Sugar Queen, are you jealous that Sokka went to rescue her?”

 “Why would I be jealous?"

 “It’s understandable if you are,” Azula told her. “I’m sure you’re used to being the only girl Sokka ever paid attention too.”

Suki coughed. “What about me?”

“She’s probably jealous of you too!”

“I am not!” Katara insisted. “And that’s gross. He’s my brother.”

“I didn’t mean in a sexual way, but that wouldn’t be unusual either. I heard that was common in the tribes.”

“It is NOT!”

She shrugged. “It’s common in the nobility, protecting bloodlines and such.”

“That’s still a thing,” Aang questioned.

“Ask Zuko.”

“Ask me what?” He hadn’t been paying attention

“About sexual competition and siblings.”

“What would I know about that?”

Azula snorted. “Oh how quickly we forget our sins.”

“Ooh what sins,” Toph questioned. “Tell me!”

 Over Zuko’s objections, she started to tell her story.

 “Well, I had just turned 12, and I was a bit mature for my age.” Azula liked short skirts, flirting with boys, and seeing how far she could push the boundaries. “Zuzu had this friend from the royal academy, Hu, and I liked to tease him.”

 Azula would make sure her skirt rode up when she sat next to him, or would touch his arm when she was talking to him.

“Zuko hated it. He actually ‘forbid’ me from talking to him, as if he could stop me.”

If anything, that spurred Azula’s interest in the boy. She started to get more aggressive. “Hello Hu. Aren’t you looking good today? Maybe you should come visit me later. I hate being lonely at night.”

Hu was like any other 14 year old boy, inexperienced but eager. When an opportunity struck, he took it.

 “We were on my terrance, kissing and maybe getting ready to do other things,” Azula was just starting to push down the sleeves of her babydoll, “when Zuko came storming in and threw Hu out of the palace.”

“I better not see you here again.”

“That was uncalled for,” Azula told him afterwards. “Now who am I going to play with?"

“Are you out of your mind? What if you had slept with him? Father would have killed you both.”

“Oh Zuzu, I didn’t know you were so concerned about my chastity.” 

“Shut up.” 

“Or, maybe you’re just a little jealous.” 

“Give me a break,” he scoffed.

 “I think you are jealous. You know you could call over Mai. I’m sure she’d be willing to please you, well if she knew how.”

 “Shut up Azula!”

“Make me.”

He grabbed her and pushed her onto the bed, kissing her roughly as she writhed beneath him.

Katara cut her off. “You don’t expect anyone to believe this disgusting trash do you?”

Toph did.

 Sokka did as well. Little Sokka was twitching. He could just imagine Azula at the tender age of twelve, luring older boys into her room, so wrong but wickedly hot!

“Are you jealous that Zuko’s more interested in his sister than he is in you or that Sokka’s not interested in you either?" Azula retorted.

 Katara started to clench a fist. “You’re disgusting.”

“You think that’s bad. You should hear about what Zuko and I were doing the night before he got banished.”

“Shut up,” he hissed at her.

“You know, I think that’s why father had you banished? You know the walls can talk here, and he never did like to share his toys.”

 “Did you screw your dad too?” Toph questioned. This was one fucked up family.

 “No, and I never said I slept with Zuko.”

“But you did, didn’t you?”

 “I think that story can wait for another day," Azula said as she got ready to retire for bed. “I do, though, wonder what Mai would say if she ever found out she wasn’t your first,” Azula grinned at her brother. “Good night.”

Ty Lee’s jaw dropped. “Oh my Spirits!”

Zuko raised a brow. “She tells tall tales.”

“She does,” Toph agreed. But her story had a ring of truth to it.

Suki did not like this at all. Clearly, Azula had no boundaries when it came to sex. What if she went after Sokka? Not on my watch.

***

A week after he work up from his coma, Sokka had a follow up appointment with his doctor.

“How are you feeling?”

“Okay. I’m able to stay awake most of the day now, and I’m starting to regain the strength in my arms.” He was starting to push himself in his wheel chair instead of just relying on a servant all of the time.

“Anything notable? Are you ever lightheaded or nauseous?”

“No, but I have been getting aroused a lot lately.”

“Really?” That was an interesting side effect. “Tell me about a time when that happened.”

“Well, just last night, I was wheeling myself to dinner and out of nowhere, I got hard.”

“Did you see anything or think anything that would cause that?"

“No. There wasn’t anybody around me either.”

 “Interesting,” the doctor took notes. “Can you think of another time?”

“Well, this morning, I woke up with an erection too, but I don’t remember dreaming anything.”

 “Did anything happen before you went to bed?”

“I brushed my teeth.”

“Hmm, when did you first notice this?”

Sokka tried to remember. “It was a couple of days after I woke up. I was talking to Azula and …”

“You got an erection.”

 “Yeah.”

“Are you sure she wasn’t there when you went to dinner last night?”

“Well, I didn’t see her, but I did hear two girls talking and …” He must have heard Azula talking.

“The only thing though, is that doesn’t explain what happened when you were sleeping,” unless he dreamed her voice.

“Well, she does visit me at night sometimes because Suki and Katara don’t like her, and she reads from this book about outlaws and …”

Sokka and the doctor came to the same conclusion. “It’s her voice.” Every time, Sokka heard her speak, he got aroused.

 “What can cause that? Do you think it’s the medication?”

The doctor shook his head. “I have no idea what caused this, but it started before you woke up.”

“It did?”

 “She would read to you when you were in a coma. Her voice was the only thing you responded to.”

“And I responded like that.” 

“You did. I thought it was your way of trying to wake up, but it’s continued afterwards. How fascinating?”

“What do I do?”

“Well, I combed the literature and I’ve never seen anything like this before.” The doctor checked in the book of medical oddities, the book of grave injuries, the book on human sexuality.

“What do I do?”

“Well, my advisor always told me that if the solution to your problem does not exist already than you must be the one to create it.”

“I see, but what do I do?”

“Ah, well I don’t know for sure, but perhaps you two need to get this out of your system.”

“You mean like,” he bumped his hands together. 

“Yes.”

***

Sokka didn’t think he could ask Azula to do that. She was his friend, but this was above and beyond the call for friendship.

 He couldn’t say that he hadn’t thought about it. She was hot and she clearly knew how to use her body.

Would be a lot easier without a broken leg though.

He decided to keep this to himself for now. Maybe there was another way to get “this” out of his system.

He wheeled himself to Suki’s room.

The warrior was very happy to see her boyfriend.

“What brings you here?”

“I was hoping we could spend some time alone,” he waggled his brow.  “And what did your doctor say?”

“He recommended it.”

“Well in that case,” she helped him get on the bed and started to remove his clothes.

It had been some time since Suki had been intimate with her boyfriend. Her heart sank a little when she saw all that he had been through, the scar on his face, the burns on his body.

He didn’t flinch as she touched them with her hands.

Sokka reached up, undoing her kimono before pushing it off her body. She was beautiful, with a cherub face that screamed innocence, but Sokka knew better. His hands made their way down her sides, grazing her full breasts and teasing her stomach.

 Suki blushed; she had put on a few pounds since she and the girls moved to the palace, but Sokka did not mind. There was just more of her to love.

He slid down her hips, pushing her underwear out of the way and grabbing her behind.

She squealed as he pushed her forward. She grabbed his shoulders, using them to steady herself as she slid down onto his cock.

“OHH!” she growled out loud as he filled her. She needed a minute to adjust to him and then she started to buck her hips.

Sokka wanted to engage more, but the cast hampered his mobility. He was normally a very attentive lover. He was kissing, touching, grasping anywhere and everywhere, but he was a little too drained to engage.

 This time, however, he closed his eyes and rolled his head back as Suki ground her hips against his.

This felt good. She felt good.

 He lied back and enjoyed the show.

If Suki was less than thrilled with his performance, she didn’t show it. Her voice hitched higher and higher as she reached her peak.

“OH SOKKA! OOHHH!”

 Sokka was right with her, his hips raising and falling to match hers. She came first, sending Sokka into a cascade right behind her.

He spilled his seed and then passed out.

 Suki curled up next to him. He was right where he belonged.

***

Over the next two weeks, Sokka and Suki made love several times. She was glad to see him back to his normal self.

Sokka, unfortunately, was no closer to solving his problem. No matter how many times he and Suki copulated, he still reacted to the sound of Azula’s voice.

 Luckily, she hadn’t noticed. Sokka had been careful to hide his waist behind a blanket, a pillow, his arms, anything he could use when she was around.

At dinner, that night, however, Sokka’s problem became more apparent.

Toph had dropped her fork on the ground. Instead of waiting for a new one, she got on the floor and found it. When she got back up, she reached to grab something to support her and found Sokka’s leg.

“Whoa, Snoozles what has you so excited?”

“Tophy, not that I don’t like you’re hand there, but this is probably not the time to feel me up.” He joked.

“I didn’t know talking hearing Zuko talk about his war meeting would turn you on.” She climbed back into her seat.

 “Maybe it’s his soothing voice,” Azula teased.

Little Sokka twitched.

“Snoozles, your heart rate just spiked.”

“What?”

“I can tell when people’s heart rates change, like when Sugar Queen is shouting or Aang is excited over fruit tarts. It’s how I can tell when they’re lying, amongst other things.” Toph was starting to get an idea.

“Zappy, say something.”

“Zuko has a call girl that looks like our mother.”

“She does not!”

Azula smirked. “I know she doesn’t, but you just admitted to everyone that you have a call girl.”

“Damn you!”

Toph couldn’t believe it. “Sokka’s heart rate elevates every time Azula speaks.”

“What does that mean?” Ty Lee questioned.

“I have no idea. Maybe he wants to eat her.”

“I’m not a cannibal!”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Toph was so bawdy he even made Azula blush.

Noticing that all eyes were on her, Azula decided to play a little. “Oh Sokka, I had no idea you felt that way about me.”

“He does not!” Suki yelled.

“Your yelling his making him flaccid,” Toph told her.

“Could you stop reporting on my bodily functions?"

“I could, but what’s the fun in that?”

Ty Lee could not feel heartbeats, but she could tell people’s emotions using their auras and she could see some interesting things.

 Sokka’s and Azula’s auras were both the same shade of red, lust.

 Suki’s was dark red, rage.

 Toph's aura was a swirl of yellow and orange; she likes analyzing people and being the center of the attention.

 Before the chi blocker could read the rest of the table, an argument broke out.

“Zappy, say something again. Something very unsexy.”

“Iroh doing naked yoga.”

“EW!” Zuko complained.

“And yet, Sokka’s getting hard again. Wow, your voice must really be something.”

“Could you stop stroking my thigh?”

“Sorry, it’s just fun to play with.”

“That’s ridiculous. How can Azula just cause that with her voice?” Katara questioned.

“I have no idea.” Azula put her hands up.

“How long has this been going on Sokka?” Toph questioned.

All eyes were on him.

 “Um, since I was still in a coma.”

“What?” Suki’s voice oozed with venom.

“I didn’t realize it of course, as I was in a coma, but the doctor said that every time Azula read to me, I would, well …”

“Get a stiffy. How weird is that?”

The other men started blushing furiously.

“The doctor thought it would go away when I woke up, but … it hasn’t.”

Suki couldn’t believe it. It was bad enough that Azula was the only one that could get a response from Sokka while he was comatose, and that’s the response she got.

 He really wants her.

Suki threw her plate on the ground, smashing it before leaving the table.

“You should dock her pay," Azula told her brother who rolled his eyes in response.

“And Little Sokka’s at it again!”

***

Sokka tried to follow her, but he wasn’t very fast in his wheelchair.

By the time he got to her room, Suki had locked herself in.

“Honey, I’m sorry.”

She ignored him.

“Um, I’m really sorry.”

She threw open the door.

“For what are you sorry?” 

“Um, what do you mean?”

“An apology doesn’t mean much if you don’t even know why you’re giving it.”

“Oh, I’m sorry for … whatever reason you’re mad?”

She groaned. “And why do you think I’m mad?”

“Because Little Sokka has a mind of his own?”

Well there was that but … “were you ever going to tell me?”

“No,” Sokka admitted. “It’s embarrassing, and I was hoping that it would just go away.”  
 “What did the doctor say?”

“He said that there was no documented case of this ever happening before. I’m a medical oddity of sorts.”

 “So there’s no cure.”

 “No known cure; he said we’d have to try to figure it out ourselves.”

That did not do much to appease Suki’s mood. It was nothing, however, compared to when he told her what the doctor had suggested.

“He thinks that I need to just get this out of my system.”

 “He thinks we should have more sex.” She thought they had been having plenty.

“Well, not us exactly.”

When Sokka didn’t elaborate, Suki got the hint. “HE THINKS YOU AND AZULA SHOULD HAVE SEX!”

“Ooh this is better than the theatre,” Toph whispered to Aang as they eavesdropped.

“I won’t,” Sokka insisted. “I couldn’t ask her to …”

Suki slapped him. “You’re worried about her feelings! What about mine?”

“It wouldn’t mean anything. You know that right?”

 “No I don’t.”

 She slammed the door, locking him out of the room.

Sokka sighed. “What do I do now?”

***

Azula had demons of her own to battle. Now that she could walk without her walker, she was leaving he room infirmary more often, often hiding out in alcoves when she wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

Now’s your chance. Make the right moves and he’ll be all yours.

He’s your friend. Shouldn’t you be trying to help him, not use his pain for your own benefit.

As the voices in her head pulled her in different directions, the princess looked for something mindless to distract herself with.

She looked out her window and saw Aang and Katara having a picnic. Yuck! They were so cute it was in fact nauseating.

That gave Azula an idea.

She tiptoed to the shed outside and started turning the crank.

 Eventually, she got the mechanical sprinklers turned on.

“AAH!” Katara yelped in surprise as she found herself getting wet.

 “The fruit tarts.” Aang maneuvered to protect them from the water, not giving a second thought about his girlfriend.

 Azula couldn’t see them, but their shouting was good enough.

Her first thought was to tell Sokka what she had done, but … he probably won’t appreciate it if I give him an erection talking about his sister.

Instead, she penned a letter

Dear Sokka,

I hope you are well. I would visit, but I think you need a break from my lovely voice. I thought you should know that your sister and her boyfriend are really annoying. They keep doing cutesy things, like holding hands and having picnics right in front of my window so I have to watch them smooch all afternoon.

Naturally, I found this offensive, so I turned on the sprinklers. For a waterbender, Katara sure got scared of a few droplets. Perhaps next time, she’ll have her love fest somewhere else.

All is fair love in war.

Yes that pun was intended.

Azula

There was no need for Azula to send her letter through the post. Instead, she summoned her messenger hawk, Beau, and attached the letter to his foot.

To Sokka she told him

The bird flew outside and found Sokka’s window.

The swordsman was not expecting to see a bird pecking at his window.

 “That’s not food!” He opened the window and Beau landed on his hand.

“A message, for me?” At first, he assumed the message was from his father, but when he opened the letter. It was clear whom had sent it to him.

“Ah that’s great!” His sister and his best friend had been giving him oogies for far too long. Time for some payback.

Azula,

You should know that my sister and her boyfriend have never cared who they offend with their obnoxious love displays.

You should also know that my sister really hates spicy food, and that Aang is a lightweight when it comes to alcohol.

I’m sure you can find an inventive use for this information.

You are free to visit me at any time. My problem is still apparent, but I miss your pretty face.

Sokka

Azula did visit him the following evening, but she did not say a word.

Instead, she brought one of her favorite picture books, Where the Wild Things Are.

Unlike Water Marsh, this book was written in a dialect that Sokka recognized and he was able to read it aloud.

He had a nice, deep voice.

Azula leaned against his chest as he read.

***

Over the next two weeks, Azula continued to prank the others with Sokka’s advice and counsel.

She did not want to target Aang and Katara too many times in a row, lest they get suspicious, so she spread the mischief around.

 Her second target was Zuko and he was an easy target. All she had to do was put some itching powder in his leather condoms, causing the young sovereign to think he had contracted a venerable disease.

 To add fuel to the fire, Azula wrote to Mai, informing her of Zuko’s illness, and suggested that she get herself tested.

“I know you broke up with him a year ago, but there are rumors in the palace that you have returned for nighttime visits. Hopefully, he has not given you anything.”

Of course, Mai was in a panic and rushed to the clinic. From there, she stormed the palace, confronting Zuko about his salacious behavior.

The ex-lovers argued, each accusing the other of causing the malady and of course such heated fighting could only lead to angry sex on the balcony, which Ty Lee and Toph surreptitiously spied upon.

They, of course, reported their observations to Azula who informed Sokka in a letter.

“I wonder if Zuko knows that he had an audience. Perhaps he is into exhibitionism.” 

Even without hearing Azula’s voice, her words could cause Sokka a bit of excitement. He did not get instantly aroused by reading her letters, but the topics on which she wrote were rather hot.

Time was flying so fast for him, that he had not even realized the day had come for him to get his cast removed.

“Don’t be alarmed when you see your left leg. It will be smaller than your right leg due to muscle atrophy, but that can be rebuilt quickly.”

Of course, Sokka naturally cringed when he saw how small his leg was.

Azula had insisted they celebrate his newfound freedom in style, dim sum, shopping, and a massage parlor to top it off.

They could have dim sum in the palace, but the best place to enjoy it was the Emperor’s Garden in Capital City.

 The royal family frequented this restaurant so often, they had their own private table that towered above the rest of the dining room.

A waitress came to take their drink orders.

 Azula nodded to Sokka who ordered a bottle of moon peach wine for them to share.

Before she came back with their glasses, a server came with a cart full of pastries.

Sokka looked for something to order, but none of them had meat.  
 Azula ordered the red bean pastries and the egg tarts before whispered something into the server’s ear.

He waved to another server who came with an array of meat dishes: steamed cow pig ribs, turtle crab cakes, komodo chicken feet, and taro root dumplings.

Sokka wanted to try it all and so they did.

***

The moon peach wine was sweet but not overwhelmingly so. There was a pleasant dryness that Sokka thought paired well with the food, the cow pig especially.

Azula wrote a message on her napkin.

“Somebody steeped chilis in Katara’s soup.”

Sokka shouldn’t laugh at his little sister, but it serves her right. She always used her bending to beat him up when they were kids; cheater!

“I wonder who that could have been?”

 Azula shrugged as if she didn’t know, but then she gave him a saucy wink.

***

Over an hour later, they left the restaurant full of food and drink. If Sokka had to walk, he would have fallen from his unsteady legs and all of the alcohol.  
 Luckily, they had a palanquin crew to carry them around.

 They went to the markets next, where street vendors were offering all kinds of products: food and drink, but even Sokka was too full for that right now, clothes, jewelry, toys, weapons, anything you might buy on an impulse.

Sokka was secretly a clothes whore. Growing up, he had few outfits, most of them made by his grandmother or his sister, and they were always covered in a coat, but when he travelled, learned about all different types of fabrics, styles, and outfits that people might wear in different climates and cultures.

Azula just loved to spend money. Being a princess, she had never been limited in her purchases. She didn’t even know what money was growing up. She would just grab what she wanted, and they’d send bills to the palace.

One of the things she liked were these tight leather pants. They looked hot.

 “You do realize those are men’s pants.”

Azula pointed to him.  
 “For me?”

She nodded.

He did not own leather pants. “What would you wear these with, a leather shirt?”

 Azula lifted the bottom of Sokka’s shirt upwards, indicating that he should wear them with no shirt.

He agreed to get them, but “I want to pick something out for you to wear.”

 She winked at him and they continued to look.

 ***

Off to the side of the main road was a store with darkened windows. Curious as to what was inside, Sokka got the palanquin crew to carry them to it.

To his surprise, it was an adult shop that sold various restraints, toys, and books. The first thing they saw when they entered the store was a mannequin tied up with silk rope.

 Of course, Azula chose it as her time to speak. “Have you ever wanted to tie a girl up like that?” she whispered against his ear.

What a fucking tease! He turned scarlet as he felt his pants tighten once more. She got me hard in a sex shop; she is trying to kill me.

 Azula giggled as she went to browse. She had never been to one of these places before. If she wanted something risqué, she made Ty Lee get it for her.

The silk rope looked like a good purchase. Azula got some along with set of massage oils, and a blindfold.

Sokka had no experience with anything kinky. He never thought Suki would go for it, and he hadn’t put much thought to what all was out there.

 When he saw Azula with the rope, however, he could feel desire burning in his underbelly. Ooh, he would love to tie her up and punish her for this.  
 She was a very naughty girl, one long overdue for a spanking.

Amongst other things.

He decided to get a paddle as well as a lace, see through babydoll for Azula.

 She grinned when she saw it. “Maybe I’ll model it for you someday.”

Just when I thought I couldn’t get any harder.

They headed back to the palace. Sokka was ready to lie down before dinner when he saw “Suki?”

“Where have you been?” She had gone to find him, just to hear his cast had been removed and he had left the palace.

“Oh, I got my cast off as you can see so Azula and I went out to celebrate.”

“You went out with AZULA!”

“It was just lunch.”

“What’s in that bag?"

“I went shopping afterwards?”

“With Azula.”

“Well, she was there but …”

 Suki snatched the bag and when she saw a paddle and leather pants, she feared the worst. “You’re fucking her aren’t you?"

 “No? Why would you think that?”

 “I don’t know, maybe because you get excited every time you hear her voice.”

“I can’t control that.”

“But you can control what you do, and instead of wanting to celebrate with me, you chose to spend the day with her.”

He wanted to say it wasn’t like that, but it was. He wanted to spend the day with Azula, and he hadn’t thought about Suki at all.

“I’m sorry.”

 Suki knew he meant it. “Me too.”

***

Word of the breakup travelled quickly.

When the other warriors found Suki in her room crying, it was obvious why.

 Some of the servants had witnessed the event as well, and they could spread gossip faster than a wildfire.

It was no surprise that both Sokka and Suki were absent for dinner. Anticipating this, Zuko had their meals sent to their rooms.

 What was unexpected, however, was Azula’s absence.

“Hey, where’s Princess Firebitch when we need her?” Toph questioned. She wanted answers, answers Azula could likely provide.

“Maybe she doesn’t want to make things worse?” Aang postured.

 “When has she ever cared about that … ever?” Toph retorted.

“Good point. Maybe she and Sokka are …” He bumped his hands together

“Already, damn!”

“Ooh I wonder when they got started.”

Rumors started multiplying around the table.

 Maybe they started screwing as soon as he woke up.

  
 Maybe it was before he even left to go rescue her.

  
 Maybe that’s why he went to go rescue her.

  
 Maybe she started seducing him while he was comatose.

Even Mai couldn’t help but be curious about the unlikely pairing. “I guess Azula wanted to test out the rumors for herself.”

“What rumors?” Toph questioned.

 “Well, there’s this old wives tale that men from the tribes are ferocious in bed … also that they’re,” she moved her hands apart, causing Ty Lee’s jaw to drop.

“Oh you’re terrible,” although Ty Lee was also curious about Sokka’s equipment. Suki wouldn’t comment on it.

“What do they say about Fire Nation men?” Katara questioned with a bit of a glare.

 “They tend to be controlling in bed, bossy, restraints are quite popular here.”

"Restraints?"

“Chains, cuffs, rope … you know.”

 Katara looked horrified. “So they like torturing each other for pleasure.” 

“It’s fun,” Ty Lee said unapologetically.

Katara shivered. Creepy!

“In the Earth Kingdom, sex is a contact sport,” Toph declared proudly. She did not have any personal experience, but what she saw in the bars was wild enough. People would go at it in alleys, slam each other into walls, break the tables, crack the floor.

 A good fuck was like a bar fight.

 The Air Nation of course was more modest. “We were only supposed to have sex for procreation.” They would have a festival every year and rotate who participated in each festival, so they did not produce too many children at once.

They also assigned partners to protect the blood lines. “We didn’t know who our parents were growing up, but there was a registry that kept track of that so you didn’t, well, mate with a sibling or something.”

“Rumor has it Sozin’s father was actually his uncle on his mother’s side,” Mai told the table, causing Zuko to spit out his wine.

“I believe it,” Toph told them.

“I don’t,” Zuko glared.

“I wonder what Iroh would say if we asked him … or the sages. They’d know.”

***

Azula wanted to comfort Sokka in the aftermath of his breakup, but the voices in her head were keeping her in a tailspin.

Now’s your chance. He’s just waiting for you to scoop him up.

He’s your friend. Shouldn’t you be thinking about what he needs instead of what you want?

Shut up. Your nagging is getting on my nerves.

 Someone has to be the voice of reason.

“Blah blah blah!”

 “Real mature.”

You know spending too much time in your room makes you hear voices; get out! 

The princess went to the library where a stack of books were waiting to be reshelved.

On the top was Master of Massage

Interesting …. Azula started to read.

***

 For the first time he could remember, Sokka had no appetite. He loved Suki. He really did, but somewhere along the way his desire for had waned.

He tried to remember when the spark had faded, and he couldn’t. It was there one day and gone the next.

It really wasn’t fair to her. She hadn’t done anything to lose him, and knowing how heartbroken she was just made him feel miserable.

All he wanted was to go to Azula, but he couldn’t. It was bad enough he was leaving Suki for another woman; he wasn’t going to throw it in her face on top of that.

The tribesman climbed into bed for a restless slumber.

***

While reading her book, Azula found a chapter that caught her attention.

This might be the cure Sokka needs.

If you help him, you can actually have a normal conversation with him.

But the teasing is so much fun.

It was, but Azula could think of 1000 new ways to tease Sokka instead.

When Sokka woke up the next day, he found the following letter in his room.

Sokka,

I was reading a book last night, and I came across a chapter that I think you will find most interesting.

It may be the answer to the problem you are having.

Come to my room at 7:30

Azula

A cure? But the doctor couldn’t find … if anyone could find something that wasn’t supposed to be found, it would be Azula

That would be a relief.

Assuming it works.

  
 Why wouldn’t it work?

  
 Even the doctor couldn’t be certain …

You don’t even know what the cure is

You know staying in the same room for too long makes you hear voices … get out.

He left his room and headed out to raid the kitchen. He was starving.

 

***

Azula needed a number of servants to set her room ready for this evening. She had furniture to move and because of her back, she was in no condition to do it herself.

“A little to the right.”

“No, you’re other right.”

“No that’s too far right.”

“There we go. Set it there.”

Once the furniture was in place, Azula was able to set up the rest of the room herself. Hopefully, this works.

***

7:30

When Sokka got to Azula’s room, she was not in it.

  
 He looked inside and saw a note.

“First, drink the tea.”

A small porcelain cup waited for him, steam came from the top, showing it was still hot.

 He took it to his lips and could tell it was, “ginseng.” It did not have much of a taste, just a mild bitterness.

After he finished the offering, he saw the next note.

 “Second, take off your clothes and get under the blanket.”

In the middle of the room, lay a massage table with a thick blanket overtop.

He started to disrobe, leaving his clothes in a pile in the corner before getting under the blanket.  
 The room was a bit chilly.  
 Hopefully, she’ll get here soon.

***

A few minutes later, Azula entered the room. With a wave of her hands, she lit the candles that surrounded the room.  They smelled of cinnamon.

Before she touched him, she started to speak.

“This is a lingam massage. Hopefully, it help you release the tension coiled inside of you.”

Sokka growled as he felt his arousal building.

Azula warmed her bottle of massage oil and started to pour it down Sokka’s back.

She worked her way from his shoulder blades to his waist, trying to force the knots out of his back.

To get better leverage, she climbed onto the table and straddled his waist.

She skipped his backside and started again at his thighs, massaging his hamstrings, and then his calves, and then his feet.

His toes started to curl from her touch. She’s good at this. Sokka had no idea if it was working, but it felt nice.

She had him roll onto his back and started to massage his chest.

 “Do you like that?"

His hips thrusted upwards as he growled.

 “You do,” Azula smirked as she made her way down his abs to his hips. She avoided the large appendage aching for attention and went on to his thighs.

Azula put a little more oil on her hand before she cupped his balls in her hand.

“You’re ready for your release now.”

 She started massaging them with his fingertips.

Her free hand wrapped around his shaft and started to stroke.

“Relax, take a deep breath and get ready to let go.”

“OH FUCK!”

Her hands started to move faster, teasing him as he got closer to his breaking point.

His hips started thrashing against the table, making a loud rattling noise before he finally lost it.  
 “AZULA!” he yelped as he exploded all over his own chest.  
 Azula passed him a final note. “Now we wait and see if it worked.”

Sokka retrieved his clothes and went to take a bath

*** 

Sokka had always been a vivid dreamer: a basilisk might chase him in his sleep or perhaps a werewolf would come and bit him, making him one of the clan.

 He often dreamed of the impossible, his brain churning stories of legends his father told him as a child or myths he had learned in his travels.

 This night was odd because his dreams, albeit possibly unrealistic, were all of real people that he knew, one person in particular.

He was sitting on the throne, the king of some nameless empire, and a rogue firebending princess was there servicing him, his firm erection in her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down.

In his next dream, Azula was in chains, her arms locked behind her back as she lied on a table, completely naked, leaving Sokka in a perfect position to ravish her as he wished.

Which hole should I claim first.

In another dream he had walked in on Azula and her brother, violently fucking on the tile by the hot tub.

The siblings battled for position, neither willing to give the other control. Finally, Azula managed to get on top.

 Sokka knelt behind her and was just about to enter her when he woke up.

***  
Sokka woke up in a daze. He was covered in sweat and he could feel his cock starting to twitch. As he started to come to, Sokka’s thoughts started to coalesce around Azula. He had to have her.

The tribesman stumbled out of bed and towards the bath. A servant was there to wash him. He took off his night shirt and got into the tub.

She poured water down his back and began to rub soap across his body.

Sokka grunted when her small hand wrapped around his cock.  
 The servant gently started to stroke.

The relief, however, was only temporary. As soon as Sokka got out of the tub and dried off, he could feel himself starting to get hard again.

 He realized no one else would do. He had to have Azula, now.

 The warrior tossed on a bathrobe and used his crutches to make his way to the princess’s room.

When Azula heard the knocking on her door, she assumed it was her stupid brother. “Go away Zuzu!”

Instead, Sokka threw open the door and made his way to her.

 Before Azula could ask him if he wanted her to speak, the tribesman tossed his crutches aside, pulling her to his chest and crushing his lips to hers.

The Princess gasped in surprise, allowing Sokka to push his tongue into her mouth. She could feel his erection digging into her stomach, and suddenly, she started to feel very warm between her legs.

She grabbed his shoulders, pulling him on top of her as they fell onto the bed.

He started grinding his hips against hers, desperate to touch her any way he could as he mauled her mouth. “I need you,” he hissed between kisses.

Azula pushed his bath robe right off him, leaving him naked as he came. “Take me.”

Sokka returned the favor, yanking off her robes and ripping off her panties and leaving her completely exposed. She was gorgeous, her breasts full, her waist tiny, and those hips. Ooh, how he wanted to grab ahold of them and …

 Azula instinctively spread her legs, allowing Sokka to reach his hand between them. “You’re so wet,” he hissed in her ear before he rubbed his cock against her pussy.

 Once he was nice and slick, he shoved himself inside, filling her with one swoop.

“OH SOKKA!”

She was so tight, so hot, so wet. This was better than Sokka’s wildest dreams.

 He pinned her shoulders down with his hands, hovering over her as he began to thrust.

Azula threw her head back and moaned loudly, unaware that her voice was carrying down the hall. They had never closed the door.

The servants could hear their cries and they carefully tiptoed towards Azula’s bedroom, eager to watch and listen.

 They saw Azula reach her hand between her legs and start to rub her clit furiously as Sokka ravished her. “I”m gonna ….” she shrilled before she came all over his cock.

Her pussy became even tighter. Sokka couldn’t take anymore and he lost his seed inside of her.

 ***

“Is this what the doctor ordered?” Azula teased as she rested against his chest.

“I should have taken his advice earlier,” Sokka could feel himself getting hard again. It wasn’t an involuntary response anymore. He just wanted to fuck her again.

“Much earlier.”

She wrapped her hand around his cock. “How do you want it?”

He grinned as he pushed her head towards his erection. She slid off the bed and onto her knees, opened her mouth, and sucked him.

“Good girl,” he started to play with her hair, gently combing it with his fingers as she bobbed her head up and down.

 Azula was clearly experienced at giving head. She had no problem fitting most of him in her mouth and what she couldn’t reach with her mouth, she reached with her hand, gently stroking him at the same tempo that she moved her head.

“You’ve done this a lot haven’t you?” He had only managed to get Suki to suck him once and she hated it. Never again she had vowed, and that was a vow she had kept.

Azula lifted her head from his lap but she continued to stroke. “What is a lot?” she asked with a smirk.

She had serviced every man in her father’s cabinet at one point or another. It was fun to take control of another man, to make him bend at your will so easily. It was also fun sneaking around behind her father’s back. Imagine going into a war meeting and sharing a secret with every man in that room while the Fire Lord was oblivious.

Before Sokka could inquire further, Azula sucked him back into her mouth, forcing the head of his cock into the back of her throat.

“Oh fuck!” his hips shot forward, his hands buried in her hair.

***

Just when Azula could feel Sokka getting close, she started to slow down. “I’m not done with you yet,” she told him teasingly as she slowly stroked him.

“Damn,” he was at her mercy and she knew it.

“Do you like this?”

He nodded like a fool, unable to speak as Azula started licking the underside of his cock.

 Azula giggled. “It’s a very good thing my Daddy’s in jail. I hate to think what he’d do to you if he found us like this.”

Was she really talking about her father right now? Azula had a twisted mind. “Oh really,” he said nonchalantly.

“Well, he banished Zuzu two days after I sucked him in this very room.”

***

97AG

Zuko would sneak into his sister’s room after she had supposedly gone to bed for the night. They had started off just kissing and light groping, but Azula had always been one to push boundaries. She wanted to see just how far he would go with her.

She reached her hand into his pants. He weakly told her to stop, but he didn’t move away. She started to stroke him in her hand, smirking as he grew for her.

“You like this, don’t you Zuzu.”

“Shut up!” he hissed at her.

  
 Azula only laughed before she got down on her knees and sucked him off. He was her play toy and she would do with him as she willed.

The twelve year old girl had sloppily bobbed her head up and down as Zuko brashly fucked her face.

  
 They didn’t notice Ozai as he peered inside of the room. The Fire Lord had been enraged. Azula was his and how dare Zuko encroach on what was his.

He got rid of his reckless son the first chance he got. The poor boy didn’t see it coming.

***

Sokka could feel his balls starting to tighten. The thought of Azula on her knees, wantonly sucking her brother got him very aroused. Is there anything she wouldn’t do?

Azula looked up at him with her big gold eyes.

Sokka lost it. He grabbed her head, pushing it downwards as his hips thrusted forward.

Moments later, he filled her mouth with his salty essence.

She started to guzzle him, but there was a lot. By the time Sokka was down, Azula’s mouth was covered in him.

“How did you like that?”’

Poor Sokka was reduced to babbling.

Azula laughed heartily. He was just too adorable. “Think you have anything left for me,” her hand started to stroke his thigh.

Sokka grunted as he could feel another erection forming. “Get on your hands and knees,” he barked. The time for babbling was over.

Princess Azula didn’t hesitate. She was always ready for a good fuck.

The tribesman knelt behind her, his hands settling on her waist as he pushed his erection against the crevice of her ass.

She mewed at his touch.

She was ready for him. Sokka grabbed her hips and pulled her onto his cock, greedily filling her with one swoop.  “Oh MY FUCK!”  Oh fuck was right. Sokka slowly pulled out until only the tip was inside her just to slam back into her. He grunted loudly as he felt his balls slam into her ass. He did it again and again, quickly finding his rhythm as he began to fuck her silly.

Azula’s shrills matched his grunts. She pushed her hips back aggressively, desperate to have as much of his cock as possible.

She’s such a good little whore. Sokka slapped her right cheek hard, causing her to moan loudly.

 “Ooh, you like that don’t you.”

Sokka hit her left cheek and then alternated between them, going back and forth until her ass was nice and red.

  
 “FUCK ME!”

Sokka pushed head onto her mattress, fucking her with everything he had until they both exploded in ecstasy. They collapsed on her bed, covered in sweat and cum.

“The rumors are true,” Azula told him.

 “What rumors.”

 “That men from the water tribes are insatiable and they’re … well equipped.”

He couldn’t speak for all tribesmen but, “I imagine most men would be insatiable around you.”

She blushed. “Flattery will get you everywhere.”

“Will it?” He had one more thing he wanted to try with her.

***

Katara had not seen her brother in nearly two days. When she went to visit his room in the infirmary, he was not there.

Where could he have gone? When she asked the servant, she was told that he had gotten his bath that morning, and then he left the room.

 The waterbender tried Toph, but she hadn’t seen him either. “I’ll look with you.” They tried Ty Lee, Mai, but they hadn’t seen them either.

 “I bet he’s with Zappy,” Toph told her.

 He better not be!”

When they got to Azula’s room, they noticed a dozen servants holed up watching the door.

 “What are you all doing?”

 Afraid of the waterbender, they all took off.

 When Katara and Toph approached the open door, what they found was shocking.

Sokka was lying on the bed and Azula was on top of him, facing away from him as she rode him intently.

“You feel so good. I can’t believe how tight you ass is.”

 Katara started retching while Toph was cracking up.

“Ooh they’re nasty!”

No man had ever been bold enough to ask Azula for anal. She had finally found a man whose sense of sexual adventure could match hers, and she was not letting him go.

***

Of course, Katara complained to Zuko right away. The Fire Lord was dismayed with the news, but there was not much he could do. “They’re both adults Katara. If they want to fornicate without any regard for their reputations, who am I to stop them.”

“You’re the Fire Lord. Can’t you banish him or something?”

Zuko chuckled at the idea, but he could hardly banish Sokka. The man was a national hero. There would be outrage.

Zuko could, however, feel the jealousy building in his underbelly. There was a time when Azula was only his. That time ended much too soon. He was just a boy and did not know how to have his way with a woman. Before he could claim her for himself, Ozai had him banished. He knew she wouldn’t wait for him. By the time he came home three years later, Azula had been with half a dozen men, that he knew of.

 And yet, she was the one to take his virginity, right on the beach after that stupid party Chan threw. She was so tight and wet. He had her on all fours, and now all he had was the memories.

 Curse her!

"Unfortunately, I can't. We'll just have to hope she tires of him," like she had with all the others.

They would be in for a long, hard wait.


End file.
